Against the Dragons
by imaginethestars
Summary: Wounded and nearly out of magic power, does Natsu and Lucy stand a chance against hundreds of dragons? Or will they perish, just like everyone else?
1. Chapter 01

_**I got this idea while listening to the new OP of Fairy Tail Masayume Chasing repeatedly.**_

_**I pictured the scenes on the OP and the episode 176 where they showed bits of Future Lucy and Future Natsu fighting for their lives and kinda played around of what might have happened before or during those moments. . .and this is what I came up with.**_

* * *

"Hey Natsu. . .if we die here. . ."

"We're not going to die Lucy. . ."

"It's useless Natsu. . .Erza. . .Gray. . .Wendy. . .everyone. . .I just can't go on without them"

Tears started pouring from Lucy's eyes. She remembered everyone's strugle to live.

Gray's attempt to protect himself and Juvia from an attack with his Ice Shield but failed. The sound of Wendy's roar still chimed like bells in her ears. And a tattered Heaven's Wheel Armor is the last requip she ever saw Erza in.

She knew this wasn't the time to be crying but witnessing death after death of her closest friends slowly killed her little by little. Pools of blood everywhere. Screams of despair. _**False hopes.**_

She sat still on the ground holding on to her Gate Keys when Natsu got down on one knee and held her right hand. He moved in closer and touched his forehead with hers.

_**"You still have me"**_

"Natsu. . ."

"_**We're going home. Even if it's just two of us. We're going to home together Lucy**_"

And with those words, she couldn't help her tears from falling. She suddenly pictured herself watching the sunrise together with Natsu.

Hope and warmth flooded her body.

"Mmmmm" Lucy smiled and so did Natsu.

There is just something reassuring with the Dragon's warm smile that tells the her that there is still hope as long as they don't give up; as long as they have each other.

Natsu helped her up and placed his arm around her shoulders for support while Lucy wrapped her arm on his waist. Side by side, they held on to each other.

"Be prepared Luce. . .we need to go all out now"

"Hmmm! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu grinned.

"Hey! Don't go stealing my line. Let's go Lucy!"

Both of them already quite exhausted and wounded, Lucy took out one of the Golden Gate Keys and put her faith on her Spirit.

"GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"

*gate opening*

"At your service!"

"Please help Natsu Loke!"

"Oh! Getting all fired up Lucy!" said Natsu grinning at Lucy

"But I'm gonna bust them all up starting with this one." said Natsu

And he jumped to land a punch on the nearest dragon.

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy

"Geez! That guy really has zero patience"

"We got no choice. Let's do this Loke" said Lucy as he pulled her Fleuve d'etoiles.

Seeing the fire of courage in her eyes, Loke smiled.

"Yeah!"

And they fought. As hard as they can. But Lucy, suffering from her previous wounds is having a rather hard time moving but even so, she stood by Loke, fighting.

"I'm not going to give up! We're going to live!" she shouted

From atop of one of the Dragons, Natsu smiled.

"Yeah!"

Attacks came from every single one of the dragons causing explosions everywhere and preoccupied by one of them, wounded and bruised, Loke wasn't able protect Lucy from the after-effects of the explosions and she went flying from his side to the other.

"LUCY!" he shouted

*boom!*

The dragon Loke was fighting took the chance of his lack of concentration and landed an attack.

"LOKE!"

If Celestial Spirits had blood, Loke would have been swimming on his now.

He slowly raised his head and muttered "I'm. . .sorry Lucy" and vanished

"Loke. . ."

Tears streamed down her face, Lucy sat up. Dragons flew here and there. Explosions covered the once beautiful city of Crocus.

"Natsu. . ." she whispered

***boom!***

Another explosion.

"Natsu. . ." she said. Louder this time.

Blood streamed down from her wounds. Gashes, bruises and open wound covered her body. Erza, Gray and Wendy's screams resonated in her mind. Pictures of their dead, wounded and bruised bodies came flashing back.

_**"NATSUUUUUU!"**_

And one of the dragons used it's breath, a direct attack on Lucy.

She stayed there; unable to stand.

"I'm sorry. . .Natsu" she whispered

And there was another explosion.

* * *

_**I'm currently writing chapter two. Hope you enjoyed this! :))**_

_**See what awaits Lucy and Natsu's fate on the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

***BOOM!***

Lucy opened her eyes on the sound of fire being eaten by a muscular pink-haired man.

"I'm sorry I'm late Lucy" he said

"Natsu. . ."

"I'm not going to let you die here Lucy. We're going to go home together. . .so don't go dying on me, you hear?"

Words failed Lucy as she stared at Natsu's back. He's badly wounded and she is sure he's exhausted too. His clothes were tattered and dirty and he's breathing heavily but he put his fists together and launched another attack.

"_**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!**_"

Fire burst out of his mouth. The fire was dazzling and powerful.

But it barely gave a scratch on the red dragon.

"Shit! These one's tough! You okay there Lu-?" Natsu broke off mid sentence.

Lucy jumped and stood behind him yelling his name.

A direct attack landed on her which supposed to be intended for Natsu.

It was bad. The attack was strong that it sent them flying; tumbling on bricks of fallen buildings and broken glasses.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy to try to protect her from more scratches due to the debris as they continued to roll around.

Dust and blood covered their clothes when Natsu opened his eyes. Lucy laying beside him.

He felt a sharp pang on his back and pain from his open wounds, scratches and bruises but he didn't mind. He immediately held Lucy on his arm and felt a more painful sensation when he looked at her bruised face.

"Lucy! Wake up! Why did you have to take that for me? That was s stupid!" he said as his voice shaked.

An image of her jumping in to protect him immediately came flashing.

**She protected him**. If something were to happen to her, _he'd never forgive himself._

He should be protecting her.

"I should be the one protecting you. . ." he said through gritted teeth as he tried to contain his tears from falling.

"Not the other way around Lucy. . ."

He didn't know what to do.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and comfort flooded Natsu but the feeling of assurance that she is okay quickly left Natsu as Lucy crossed her eyebrows and gritted her teeth.

"Natsu. . .my right arm. . ." she said weakly as pain showed clearly on her face

"Wha-?"

Natsu broke off as he stared at her right arm. His eyes wide with shock as he saw blood pouring out of it.

"Lucy!"

She was crying buckets as she ripped a part of her skirt with her left hand with difficulty to try and wrap her right arm to stop the bleeding, when Natsu unwrapped his scarf from his neck.

"Use this Lucy" he said as his bruised hands gently wrapped the scarf around of what's left of Lucy's arm.

"_**My insignia**_. . ._**Natsu**_. . ." she said weakly amidst her violent sobbing

Natsu gritted his teeth as tears fell from his eyes.

"Lucy. . ."

"My insignia Natsu. . ."

He gently wrapped his arms around her as there were no words he could think of to give her comfort.

_**Her insignia.**_

The Fairy Tail mark that she loved so much.

Fairy Tail.

_**The reason they met.**_

Flashbacks came flooding on Natsu's mind.

Him and Gray brawling. Erza breaking their necks. Mirajane serving more booze to the already drunk Cana. Wendy playing with Charle and Happy. And Lucy's smile.

_**Lucy.**_

Lucy's laughter as he and Happy told jokes. Lucy's smile when she thanked them for uprooting an entire sakura tree. Her radiant smile when she showed him first her insignia on her right hand. The right hand she now lost. . .because of him. Because she protected him.

He hugged her tighter and gritted his teeth.

_**It's his fault.**_

He gently released her from his embrace. And looked at her; his vision blurry from his tears.

"I'm. . .s-sorry Lucy. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you"

"Natsu. . ."

Apart from the loud explosions and the flapping wings of the Dragons above them, silence was clear between the two.

Lost for words, Lucy slowly lifted Natsu's head gently with her left hand and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while and when Lucy finally released him, she slowly carressed his bloodied face and smiled warmly.

"You saved my life Natsu. More than my fingers could've counted"

"It felt like I wasn't living until I met you. My life started when I joined Fairy Tail. . .and that was because of you. You started my life Natsu. . ."

_***"You said you wanted to join us right?. . .Come with us!"***_

Lucy smiled as she remembered Natsu saying the words that changed her life.

**No. **

Rather, it _**was**_ Natsu himself that changed her life.

**"**Thank you Natsu" she finally said with a big gentle smile

And with this, Natsu wiped his tears and said

"Don't be afraid Luce. I'll protect you. No matter what. I'll always be here."

Lucy smiled brighter. . .warmer.

"Didn't I tell you before? **I believe in you. Ever since I joined the guild**"

Natsu stood up, reached out his hand toward her and grinned widely

"So, would you come and join me?"

"Mmmmm!"

* * *

_**Courage filled what power cannot.  
**__**Having no one but each other, how will Natsu and Lucy face hundreds of Dragons specially now that Lucy is terribly injured?  
Find out what happens next!**_

_**Continues to Chapter 03!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy reached for Natsu's hand.

If they're going to survive; **she's not sure** but all that matters now is that they should give all they got to defend themselves.

For Fairy Tail

For everyone else in the guild.

_**They have to live.**_

"Hey Natsu"

"Mmmm. . ."

"Want to start the guild with me again when we get back?" said Lucy

Natsu smiled his signature toothy smile.

"Of course! We're a team, right?"

Lucy replied with a smile.

"But first we have to do something about them. I don't have the magic power to fight something as strong as that Natsu."

But Natsu signaled her to stop. Turned his back on her to face one of the Dragons. . .

"You _**are**_ strong Lucy. You just have to believe in yourself. It's not about how much magic power you have but how much you would want to survive this and protect your friends. **You still have me**. . ."

He turned around to look at her and raised his hand to do the Fairy Tail Hand Signal

"_**So let's protect each other**_."

Lucy raised her left hand too. She wasn't used to it but by doing so, she suddenly felt the Erza, Wendy, Gray and everyone's presence.

Tears filled her eyes as she felt their magic power surround them.

_**Warm.**_

_**Loving.**_

"Mmmm. . .for everyone"

"Yeah! Let's go Lucy!"

Running towards one of the Dragons, Lucy prepared her Gate Keys; thinking of who would be best to summon to help Natsu.

They stopped at the Dragon who was busy smashing buildings; it's back in front of them.

"They're tough Lucy. I could use some support"

"Loke is badly injured so I can't summon him right now. Aquarius would be helpful but there's no water. Two of my strongest Spirits is out"

"We'll just figure it out on the way then"

Natsu said as he charged up. He quickly gathers a large amount of flames on to his mouth and releases them.

"**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!**"

And from down below, Lucy pulled out one of her Gate Keys and called out. . .

"**SCORPIO**!"

"We areee!"

A powerful sand tornado combined with Natsu's Dragon Roar. The sand and fire danced together as it gathered speed and more power.

"_**UNISON RAID!**_" Natsu and Lucy said simultaneously

There was a big explosion when it made contact with the Dragon. The Dragon was caught off guard and took some damage. It lost it's footing and tumbled towards the ground.

"Nice Lucy!"

The impact resulted to more broken buildings causing a lot of bricks flying off everywhere.

"Look out Lucy!" shouted Natsu as he princess-carried her away from the falling debris

"That was close! Thank you Natsu!"

"I told you I'd protect you no matter what right" he said with a toothy grin

Lucy smiled.

The Dragon they were facing was now looking for the source of it's damage and immediately spotted them.

"We got it's attention! Oy! Bastard! I'm Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel! Dragon Slayer! And I'm going to bust you up!"

"Natsu. . ."

"It's not over! I'm not going to give up!"

And with these words, he leaps toward the Dragon, lands on it's back and. . .

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**"

Flame engulfed Natsu's fist as he continuously throw powerful punches on every inch of the Dragon he could reach. The Dragon flailed around trying to shake him off and successfully did.

But while he was in mid air, Natsu took the chance. He ignites both his hands and brings them together, creating a large fireball and throws it towards the Dragon.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**"

There was a large explosion and nobody was able to see through the thick cloud of dust. Natsu lands safely on the ground and waits.

There was ground breaking roar and a strong wind came rushing towards Natsu which blows him away.

"NATSUUUU!"

Natsu crashed on a solid brick wall and breaks it on the process. He stumbles on debris of fallen houses and buildings.

"Natsu!"

Lucy came rushing towards him. She immediately turns Natsu so as to see his face. That was a hard blow. His already beaten body looked worse.

Natsu suddenly moved and punched the ground hard; leaving cracks on it. But his face clearly showed the pain his feeling from of his injuries. He is breathing heavily.

"_I could ask Gemini to change into Wendy but my magic power is not enough to do that. What should I do?_" Lucy thought as she looked at Natsu stand up.

"I'm not done yet!" he said shouting as he charged up again. He ignites his feet in flames and lands a powerful kick.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!**"

Natsu continuously lands powerful attacks but the Dragon's scales were too tough.

"Damn!" he said as he took a blow when the Dragon flung it's arms and swiped him off the ground. He went flying in to the air and prepared himself for a painful landing.

"**Wool Cushion!**"

The painful landing Natsu prepared himself for never came. Rather, he landed on a massive pink wool cushion.

"Thank you Aries!" said Lucy as she caught up to Aries to where Natsu landed.

"I'm sorry! Is it too fluffy?" she said with her usual soft voice

"No. It's perfectly fine. Thank you for your hard work" said Lucy reassuringly as she closed her gate

"Thank you Lucy" Natsu said as he jumped out of the wool cushion

"We have to think of something Natsu. We might get a chance if we try another Unison Raid. Let's not go willy-nilly on using our magic"

"Yeah! But I gotta make it quick" he punched both of his hands together "So let's go punch some dragons Lucy" and he walked toward the Dragon again

But Lucy caught his hand and held it

"Wait Natsu"

"What is it Lucy?"

"I am thinking of something that might help us defeat that Dragon"

"Really? What is it?"

"_I might not be powerful enough right now to do a really big damage but with Natsu. . .I think we'll stand a chance_" Lucy thought

"I just need you to buy me sometime. **And launch an attack when I do**"

Natsu grinned. He knew he could trust Lucy and whatever she's up to, he knows it's going to be good for them.

"Okay!"

He charges up again.

**Punches. **

**Kicks. **

**Roars. **

Lucy watched him on the ground. A look of bravery and courage lit her eyes.

"I can't waste another minute." said Lucy to herself.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"I know I could do this. . .**Gemini!**"

The blue colored twins appeared beside Lucy

"Transform into me please!"

"Okay!"

There was a popping sound and a puff of cloud obscured the twins; and when it vanished. . .Gemini is Lucy.

"_I know I messed up on the Grand Magic Games and I have lower magical power right now than then. . .but this time. . .I can do it!_" she thought to herself

Lucy entwined her hand with Gemini.

She focused.

She only got one shot at this.

Golden light surrounded them both.

"Natsu's putting his faith on me"

From atop of a Dragon, Natsu immediately caught a glimpse of the beautiful golden light. He turned around and smiled.

"You can do it. I trust you" he whispered

Lucy smiled from down below

"Mmmm. I heard you. . .Natsu"

Even if he's up above, Lucy somehow felt like Natsu is just beside her; giving her **strength and courage.**

She closed her eyes and started casting an incantation

**_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens_**  
**_All the stars, far and wide _**  
**_Show me thy appearance_**  
**_With such shine._**  
**_Oh Tetrabiblos_**  
**_I am the ruler of the stars_**

The golden light expanded. Lucy and Gemini shined brighter. . .the way they did during the Grand Magic Games. The spell's power gathered fearfully around them.

_**Aspect become complete**_  
_**Open thy malevolent gate**_  
_**Oh 88 Stars of the heaven**_

Lucy opened her eyes. Golden circle of scriptures were casted upon them.

_**Shine!**_

_**Urano Metria!**_

* * *

**_With Lucy firing Urano Metria, would they have a chance against their powerful opponent?_**

_**Continues to Chapter 04!**_

( c ) to FairyTail Wikia for Natsu's attacks and description and Lucy's Urano Metria incantation :))


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy. Oy Lucy"

Lucy woke up on Natsu's arms. She was laying on the ground, her head being held by Natsu. He was looking at her worriedly. She slowly raised her head and sat up.

"What happened?"

"That was amazing Luce!"

"Wha-?"

She then remembered.

_**"Urano Metria!"**_

_**Natsu leapt away from the Dragon, swipes his arms on a circular way and creates a powerful wave of flames.**_

_**"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"**_

_**There was a blinding light. Followed by a big explosion. Blood poured out of the dragons head. It staggered and lost it's balance. It falls on the ground, creating what felt like earthquake.**_

_**"Go! Natsu!"**_

_**This is their chance. They have finish it now.**_

_**"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**_

_**"TAURUS! SAGITTARIUS!"**_

_**"Moooo!"**_

_**"Moshi-moshi!"**_

_**"Combine your powers with Natsu's!"**_

_**And with that, Taurus spins his axe and hits the ground. Sagittarius fired multiple arrows in the air.**_

_**"RAMPAGE!"**_

_**"Moshi moshi!"**_

_**Natsu and the Celestial Spirits attacks combined. Taurus's Rampage increased Natsu's Roar power 10 fold just as much as immense speed power of Sagittarius's gave it. The arrows were enveloped with flames, firing and landing on every inch of the incapacitated dragon. From Lucy and Natsu's view, the arrows looked like shooting stars.**_

_**Silence.**_

_***BOOM!***_

_**"ARIES!"**_

_**"WOOL WALL AT FULL THROTTLE!"**_

_**There was a massive block of wool that shielded them but the explosion was too strong.**_

_**Lucy remembered everything being bright and then there was nothing.**_

Her head ached as she remembered everything.

"That spell of yours! It was amazing!"

Lucy smiled kindly at Natsu which he returned with a big toothy smile

"Are you alright Princess?"

"Virgo!"

"She came just after the Wool girl disappeared."

"Aries?. . .Aries! Is she alright?! Where-Ouch!"

That was then Lucy realized that she and Natsu had been properly bandaged and treated; specially her right arm.

"Bandages?"

"Yup! She somehow even turned my scarf white back!" said Natsu beaming as he wrapped his white scarf back to his neck.

Lucy remembered that it was supposed to be dripping with her blood.

She was happy Virgo somehow managed to turn it back for him.

"Thank you Virgo. But. . .Aries. . .is she okay?" Lucy asked as she remembered the big explosion. She might've been hurt; like Loke.

"Don't worry Princess. She's alright. I crossed the gate with my own powers right after she got back to the Spirit World"

Lucy nodded. She was relieved that everyone is alright. As much as they can be.

"So where are we?"

They were in a shabby shelter that looked like it was put together from fallen bricks and peices of dirty cloth. Like a mini tent; only it was well camoflauged with the big pile of bricks surrounding them from what supposed to be an old building.

"I don't know. I woke up here" said Natsu

"I carried you and Natsu-san here after I've built this temporary hideout Princess"

"Thanks a lot Virgo" said Lucy warmly

"Is it punishment time?"

"I'M THANKING YOU!"

Natsu laughed so hard but immediately stopped as he groaned and placed his hand on his ribs.

_"His bones must be broken"_ Lucy thought sadly

"I must take my leave now Princess. Please be well"

"Mmmm! Thanks again."

And Virgo disappeared.

There seemed to be a strange silence surrounding them.

"Where are the Dragons?" said Lucy as she peeped above

"They seem to have flown off everywhere. We managed to destroy the one were fighting. . ."

"But there are hundred more of them." Lucy continued Natsu's sentence

_"It took a lot of us just to defeat one. It looked a lot weaker than the rest and we barely survived"_ she thought

Natsu stood up and went outside.

"There are still a lot of them here" he said pointing towards the sky.

Lucy got out of the tent and saw them too. It's true. There are a lot of dragons still out there. . .causing chaos. It's amazing how they couldn't see them here and just smash them.

There are more than 50 dragons left here in Crocus.

**Big.**

**Strong.**

**Powerful dragons.**

Lucy trembled. She could feel her legs shaking. Because of firing Urano Metria, she could hardly feel her magic power.

_*"A wizard's magic power is the same as it's life energy"*_ she remembered reading. And no matter how strong and powerful Natsu is, she is sure, some time soon, he's going to run out of magic power too.

"_If we both lose magic power now. . ._" she thought

She trembled badly. She's starting to feel weaker; not only has she lost a lot of blood because of her wound, she's sure she won't be able to fight along side Natsu now. . .and she doesn't want that. . . she won't leave Natsu alone at this; **no matter what.**

_"Even if I had to throw myself, or go to pieces. . .I just won't leave him alone at this. . .I can't. . ."_ she thought

Natsu stood in front of Lucy. His back on her. He can feel his magic power wanning.

This is bad. But he sure won't give up. . .not while he and Lucy is still breathing.

A battle plan.

He needs a battle plan.

But none came to his mind.

Urano metria?

**No.**

He knows well that it'll take a lot from Lucy and judging by the way she looks right now. . .another powerful thing like that will **kill her.**

_"I'd have to do something. . ."_ he thought

**ANYTHING.**

**ANYTHING AT ALL.**

"DAMN!" he shouted in frustration

"N-Natsu. . ."

"Luce?"

She took a staggering step toward Natsu. . .but started to fall forward and thankfully, Natsu caught her just in time.

"Lucy!"

She buried her face on his chest. Natsu could feel her shaking and he could feel her tears on his chest.

"It's. . .I-It's impossible N-Natsu. . ."

He gritted his teeth as he held her. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, he knew deep down that her words were true.

"I said I won't give up! I said I won't leave you alone at this! But. . .but. . .**I JUST CAN'T STAND IT IF YOU DIE IN FRONT OF MY EYES TOO!**"

She's shouting amidst her sobbing.

"Calm down Luce. . ." he said as he held her tighter

"**NOT YOU NATSU!**"

She's crying her heart out.

This time; he can't find a way to survive this.

This time might be the last he'll hear Lucy's voice or smell her sweet scent or see her beautiful face.

**This might be his last chance.**

He let go of Lucy and gently wiped the tears off her face. He stared directly at her warm eyes.

"Lucy. . .I. . .I. . .lo-"

***BOOM!***

There was a ground breaking smash on the ground.

A dragon had smashed it's humongous hand exactly where Natsu and Lucy are.

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY UP UNTIL NOW GUYS!  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
BUT SAD TO SAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THE STORY TO GOING ON IN CIRCLES :)_**

_**LET'S FIND OUT TOGETHER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NATSU AND LUCY!  
WHAT COULD IT BE THAT NATSU WANTED TO SAY SO MUCH? DID THEY SURVIVE? OR RATHER, CAN THEY SURVIVE?**_

_**CONTINUES TO OUR FINAL CHAPTER! CHAPTER 05!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"NATSUUU!" Lucy shouted

Natsu blocked the attack with his arm; brave and stupid move at the same time. His face is contorted with obvious pain which Lucy thought that he didn't mind at all.

**"DON'T. . ."** he started

**"INTERRUPT ME. . ."**

**"WHEN. . .I. . .WAS. . .ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING. . ."**

**"IMPORTANT!"** he said as he lifted the Dragon's claw off them.

"BASTARD! Do you know how much that took me?" he said while pointing his finger at the Dragon accusingly while wearing his usual angry-complaining face.

Lucy might've found this extremely funny if they weren't in a life and death situation

**"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**

"That'll buy us some time!" he said as thick cloud of dust caused by his roar surely obscured them from the Dragons sight.

"Run Lucy!" he said as grabbed her left wrist and broke into a run.

Lucy, still shaking, tripped and was caught by Natsu just before she falls face down on the ground.

He princess-carried her as he run.

To where? Lucy doesn't know.

Lucy knew the Dragon will be able to keep up with them within seconds and she was right.

The Dragon quickly gathers a large amount of magic power and was about to fire directly at them.

"NATSU!"

And the next thing they knew, they were sent flying and landed hard on the ground.

Lucy raised her head and saw Natsu laying beside her; face down.

**Unmoving.**

Petrified. She hurriedly crawled toward him and tries to jerk him awake.

Natsu opened his eyes and grimaced. He started to cough up blood.

Tears filled Lucy's eyes.

The Dragon was charging up towards them. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu just like the way she did way back when they were fighting against Master Hades.

_"I'm scared. . .were going to die. . .Natsu"_ she thought

The Dragon raised one of it's claw, and with one swipe. . .

***BOOM!***

Lucy refused to let go of Natsu as they they were sent crashing from one broken building, unto the ground and even when they were toppling against bricks.

Blood splashed from Lucy mouth as there rolling came to a stop.

What scared her more is not the fact that the Dragon is about to finish them off but Natsu.

_**He is not moving at all.**_

_"I have to protect him."_ she thought

_"He never abandoned me. . .even if. . .it caused his life"_

_***"So let's protect each other!"***_

_***"It wouldn't be the same if it's not you!"***_

_***"We're a team right?"***_

_***"Let'g go on a job Lucy!"***_

His voice resonated beautifully on her ears.

_"Natsu. . ."_ she played his name on her mind

With much difficulty, Lucy sat up and stared at Natsu for a while.

"What was it that you were about to tell me?" she said with a smile as she gently wiped his hair off his face.

Blood covered his face. There were scratches here and there.

She looked around and saw that the Dragon was about to have a go at them again. . .and maybe, for the last time. She is sure that it's about to finish them off.

"You know Natsu. . .I have pictured us together. You know, eating together, getting married, having kids and all."

She looked at him again.

"You running around with them, causing trouble." she laughed softly

"I saw you as the perfect father of our future kids"

Tears streamed down her face.

She leaned toward him, gave his swollen and bruised cheek a kiss and whispered softly on his ears

"I love you Natsu"

With these words, golden light surrounded Lucy's body.

"I'm not going to die doing nothing. . ." she whispered to herself.

She raised her head and looked at the sky. She stretched her left arm sideways just like how an angel would stretch it's wings.

_**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens**_

_"I will be brave Natsu"_

_**All the stars, far and wide**_  
_**Show me thy appearance**_  
_**With such shine**_

_"I'll fight. . .and never give up until the end"_

_**Oh Tetrabiblos **_  
_**I am the ruler of the stars**_

_"And I'm happy, that I had at least protected you once"_

_**Aspect become complete**_  
_**Open thy malevolent gate**_  
_**Oh 88 Stars of the heaven **_

_**Shine!**_

_"Thank you. . .Natsu"_

_**Urano Metria!**_

There was another explosion of light and then it disappeared; almost as fast as it sprung.

Lucy's eyes watered as she felt Natsu's arms around her.

"What do. . .you think. . .you're doing? I-I'm not. . .letting you. . .k-kill yourself" said Natsu weakly

"Natsu. . ." she buried her face on his chest

They both could hear the Dragon gathering it's breath into it's mouth. It about to fire another breath. . .something they both knew, is it's finishing move.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms.

Feeling each other's warmth.

"Hey Luce. . .you were w-wondering what was I about to say right?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Well, I. . .I love you. . .Lucy"

Lucy felt her face warm up and tears fell from her eyes.

"You tell me now?" she said with a bit of mockery in her voice

Natsu grinned.

"You just told me too" he said

Lucy smiled.

"I love you too. . .Natsu"

Tears fell from Natsu's eyes.

He's so happy; hearing those words from her, it felt like his heart is going to explode.

"I'm not scared anymore" Lucy said with a smile against Natsu's chest

"Me neither. You were right Lucy. . ." he said

_**"It's always more fun when were together"**_ he finished off with as smile

Then there was bright light and they both closed their eyes.

_**- END -**_

* * *

_© imaginethestars_

_Thank you guys so much for sticking with my story!  
You guys can send me messages and tell me how you think bout' it!  
I'd be so much happy if you do! :)_

_Once again, thank you! :))  
See you all on my next story!_


End file.
